coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8054 (4th February 2013)
Plot Gail flops around the house in her dressing gown, the picture of misery. Guilty Kylie feels sorry for her whilst David's less tolerant. When Darryl the rat goes missing, Kirk and Craig search the flat. Maria's horrified when Darryl turns up in her underwear drawer and tells Marcus that it's time Beth and Craig found somewhere else to live. Marcus agrees. Tracy starts at the factory and is appalled to find herself working for Kirk in packing. In the salon, Eileen overhears Audrey and David discussing how Lewis ripped Gail off to the tune of £40,000. Eileen's thrilled at such juicy gossip. Tyrone's outraged when his solicitor suggests he should plead guilty to the charges and refuses, declaring that he's entirely innocent. Tyrone overhears Sally telling the factory girls she's spending the afternoon looking after Ruby. Tyrone begs Sally to let him see her but Sally makes it clear she doesn't trust him. Tyrone's devastated that even a friend of fifteen years suspects he's a wife-beater. Kirsty drops Ruby off with Sally and makes her swear she won't let Tyrone anywhere near her because of his violent nature. Eileen and Paul call in the bistro. Eileen enjoys making jibes at Gail eluding to the fact she should be in Italy by now. Gail squirms. Gail tells David that she's going to have to increase his rent. David threatens to move out but Gail points out if he does that she'll be out on the streets. Tyrone, at his wit's end, tells Tina and Fiz that even his old friend Sally thinks he's guilty. Fiz tells him to forget about people like Sally and just focus on Ruby. Tyrone agrees and declares that he's going to plead guilty. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Abigail Carmichael - Andrea Edwards Places *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Solicitor's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone wonders if he is fighting a lost cause when even his friends appear to suspect he is a wife-beater; and Gail tells Kylie and David she is increasing their rent. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,710,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes